Usuario:MichaelDawson
Usuario creado el 4 de marzo de 2008 Info personal Desde junio de 2007 soy uno de los tantos millones fans de Lost que hay por todo el mundo. En cuestión de dos meses me puse al día. Lost es un show, cada episodio es un espectáculo. Ver como todo sigue todo una línea argumental, datos ampliados... Nunca se olvidará el primer enigma de la isla, ¿qué fue ese sonido escuchado en la selva en el primer día? Y, como, tres años y medio después todavía no conocemos qué es. Personajes favoritos Es una lista corta, el primero, Desmond. Vida interesante, personaje interesante. El segundo, Ben, el que más respuestas tiene sobre la isla, el tercero, Locke, el más enigmático, el único superviviente que ha intentado buscar respuestas seriamente. El cuarto, este de reciente adquisición: Daniel Faraday. Otro es Richard Alpert, el auténtico lider de los Otros solo por detrás de Jacob: Alpert es el líder de los Otros durante un importante espacio temporal, de momento que se sepa cincuenta años 1954-2004. En el episodio 2 empezamos a conocer a este personaje y hasta el episodio 4 no he podido confirmarlo como uno de mis favoritos. Y por último estarían Jacob y el Monstruo, aunque no sean personajes regulares ni por asomo, tienen un halo de misterio mayor que cualquier otro personaje. Los motivos por los que actúan son aún desconocidos pero los responsables de la serie prometerán dar respuestas en mayo del 2010. El último es Miles, simplemente porque es un capullo Edito: tras ver el final de la quinta temporada se me han caído todos los mitos *Desmond apenas ha aparecido en la quinta temporada *Locke y Ben han resultado ser marionetas *Faraday muerto de la manera más estúpida *Alpert que parecía que lo sabía todo no lo sabe nada Episodios favoritos Primera temporada *Pilot - Part 1 y Pilot - Part 2. El inicio de la historia, indescriptible *Walkabout. Tanto el flashback de Locke como los sucesos en tiempo real no tienen palabras para ser definidas *Numbers. Fenomenal flashback de Hurley, hubo que esperar 18 episodios para ver que Hurley merecía la pena *Exodus - Part 1, Exodus - Part 2 y Exodus - Part 3. El misterio de la escotilla, más cerca de ser resuelto * Y en general todos, por el impacto de la serie, en sí. Otras temporadas es la sucesión de la serie pero el impacto que me produjo la serie está patente en toda la primera temporada. Segunda temporada *Man of Science, Man of Faith. Los dos minutos iniciales, de lo mejor que haya visto. Y los otros dos finales, mejor aún *Adrift. Por ver por primera vez a Los Otros, aunque luego se descubriera que no son. La acción de El Cisne, brillante, unido a Orientation. De nuevo, la acción en El Cisne, genial *The Other 48 Days. La parte que faltaba por saber de los misteriosos supervivientes de la sección de cola *The 23rd Psalm. El minuto Eko vs Monstruo no tiene palabras para ser definible. La primera aparición a visión completa del Monstruo *?. Por la aparición de otra estación, y la magnífica labor entre Eko y Locke *Live Together, Die Alone - Part 1 y Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2. Un final de temporada algo predecible, llega a la categoría de bueno por los flashbacks. Tercera temporada *A Tale of Two Cities. Los primeros minutos geniales, el resto del episodio nos hace conocer algo más a Los Otros *The Cost of Living. Flashback interesante de Eko, e interesante el segundo choque *Eko-Monstruo, con un final diferente *Flashes Before Your Eyes. Flashback del gran Desmond. Sin palabras *The Man from Tallahassee. Probablemente el segundo mejor flashback de Locke por detrás de Walkabout *The Man Behind the Curtain. Genial flashback de Ben, que aclara muchas dudas, pero abre muchas otras más *Through the Looking Glass - Part 1 y Through the Looking Glass - Part 2. Los primeros 5 minutos y los 5 últimos, probablemente los mejores de toda la serie Cuarta temporada *Confirmed Dead. Genial flashback, y genial la primera actuación de Lapidus y Faraday, que en episodios posteriores darán más juego *The Constant. Un episodio donde comparen protagonismo en primera plana Faraday y Desmond no puede ser decepcionante *The Shape of Things to Come. Porque un episodio enigmático de Ben, tanto en la isla como en el flashforward no tiene precio *Cabin Fever. El por qué de la forma de ser de Locke. Ya siendo joven entendió que era un hombre de fe... no sabría que acabaría convirtiéndose en el líder de los Otros *There's No Place Like Home - Part 1, There's No Place Like Home - Part 2 y There's No Place Like Home - Part 3. Un final de temporada con muchos puntazos, que aclara la huída de los 6 de Oceanic de la isla pero plantea muchas otras dudas, como la de Jeremy Bentham y las consecuencias de mover la isla Quinta temporada *Because You Left. Gran inicio de temporada con la historia de la isla tras ser movida... y la incógnita de que hace Faraday en los 70 *Jughead. Se aclara un poco la historia de Richard Alpert, el auténtico y eterno lider de los Otros, durante medio siglo 1954-2004... que se sepa *The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham. Interesante flashback que aclara dudas y soluciona cuestiones como la resurrección de Christian (si no voy equivocado) *Dead Is Dead. Gran episodio donde el monstruo vuelve a hacer acto de presencia... aclarando posiblemente su función... aunque no sepamos como fue creado Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Plantillas Para Usuarios M Firefox Idioma EN-2 Idioma ES-1